


Solitary

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Prison Sex, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the following anonymous ask on http://imagine-kaz2y5.tumblr.com/--"Can I get a prison one shot with sam and lucifer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Lucifer paced the confines of the small cell, cursing himself under his breath for being so stupid as to get locked up in solitary. He knew that lashing out at Crowley for attempting to usurp his authority in the prison had been foolish, but it had felt so damn good to feel the bones in the shorter Brit’s face give way under his fists. But now as he looked around at the single cot, toilet/sink combo, and steel door with a single small window, he regretted his temper. Not necessarily because he was in solitary because he’d be unable to see Sam while he was in here for the next week. 

 

Officer Sam Winchester. 

 

The most intriguing, attractive, and infuriating man Lucifer had ever met.

 

His not-so-secret and very stupid crush.

 

The reason he’d been using Crowley’s face as a punching bag in the yard this morning.

 

How stupid was he to let himself become attached to anyone much less a man who was a guard where he was locked up? Like Sam would ever be interested in him anyway. The guard had always been polite to him, kind even at times, but he was like that with all the prisoners, so there was no reason for Lucifer to think that he was special. 

 

But he still felt weak in the knees when Sam approached while they were on the yard in the morning and afternoon. And he damn near passed out the day that he decided to challenge Gadreel, another inmate who was in for armed robbery but who everyone knew would never hurt a fly, to a one-on-one basketball game and took off his uniform shirt and ran up and down the court with his tanned skin glistening in the sun. That image kept him up quite a bit that night as he struggled to keep his groans to himself as he used his hand and fingers to bring himself to completion.

 

He pressed his forehead hard into the rough stone of the wall of the solitary confinement cell as he groaned at the memory, once again feeling himself growing hard. One of his hands crept down to press against his cock through his pants and he hissed at the feeling of pleasure it brought. 

 

“Fuck it,” he muttered as his hand pulled down his elastic-waist prison-issue pants and briefs to rest below his balls. Using just the tips of his fingers, he teasingly caressed his quickly hardening shaft. His eyes closed as he moved over to the bed, not caring whether he was seen or heard at all as he pulled his top, pants, and briefs completely off. Hell, he was in solitary...who was gonna see or hear him over here by himself? As Lucifer settled on his back on the narrow mattress, he wrapped his hand around his hard cock and stroked once, twice, twisting on the upstroke and spreading the precum that had begun to leak from the tip. It wasn’t as good as having lube, but something about the friction had him smothering a moan as he continued to stroke himself. 

 

“Sam. Fuck.” Lucifer’s eyes closed as his strokes sped up, his voice ragged as he called Sam’s name. Images of the officer’s body flooded his mind, and he whimpered as he envisioned the taller man kneeling over him. His free hand came up to his mouth and he sucked his fingers in, laving them with his tongue and wetting them until they were almost dripping with his saliva. As his mind continued to supply him with images of him and Sam together, he reached down press a slick finger to his hole.

 

A groan left his throat as the tip of his finger entered, and after pumping it in and out slowly, he pressed another finger in beside the first. The stretch and burn had him gasping, but the little twinge of pain spurred him on and had him edging closer to climax. As a third of his fingers pressed in alongside the first two, he thrust his fingers as deep as he could, a keening whine escaping his throat as he just barely brushed over his prostrate. It was not enough. His hips thrust desperately back and forth, fucking himself up into the tight grip of his fist and back onto his fingers as he chased his orgasm, but it wasn't enough. 

 

“Sam...fuck me, Sam…” 

 

He was too far gone in the fantasy in his mind and the touch of his hands on and inside his body to register the sound of his cell door unlocking. Lucifer didn't hear the person enter his cell or walk over until they stood at the side of his bed. 

 

“Need help?” A voice husky with want penetrated the fog of need surrounding his mind, and Lucifer’s eyes flew open, his hands freezing their motions abruptly as he looked into the heated hazel gaze of Officer Sam Winchester. A definite whimper emanated from his throat before he was able to stop it, and the answering growl he heard from Sam was almost enough to make him cum right then and there and he bucked up into his fist. “Don't stop on my account,” Sam murmured hotly. He knelt down beside Lucifer on the bed, a large hand flat on his chest pinning him down as Sam leaned over to cover his mouth with his own in a ferocious kiss. “Fuck...do you know how often I've dreamt of this? Your body spread out naked in front of me, you hard and begging for me to fuck you.”

 

Lucifer shivered as Sam's hand trailed slowly down his heated flesh to join his in grasping his hard cock. “Do you want me to fuck you, Lucifer? Do you want me to make you scream? To fill you with my cum and make you mine?” Sam's lips moved over Lucifer’s flesh, marking a searing path as he sucked marks into his skin between words. 

 

“Yes, Sam. Fuck yes,” Lucifer moaned in reply. “Please. Please fuck me. Need you.” He was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure as Sam's large hand gripped his cock, twisting on the upstroke and brushing his thumb over the slit. Suddenly the hand was gone and Lucifer felt Sam stand. He opened his eyes to see the other man standing by the bed unbuttoning his shirt. The fingers in his ass had stopped moving as soon as Sam kissed him, but they resumed their movement as Sam continued to strip, especially after he said, “Such a good boy. Want to finish opening yourself up for my cock?” Lucifer was still nodding even as he thrust three of his fingers in and out of his hole, spreading his fingers as they worked inside himself to open himself for Sam's cock. His eyes never left Sam, and a keening cry left him when Sam stood naked next to him, his hand lazily stroking his huge erection as he watched Lucifer’s hands working. 

 

The pop of a cap opening drew his attention and he watched as Sam dripped lube onto his cock and used his hand to spread it in, all the while watching Lucifer hungrily. “Hands off,” he directed gruffly and Lucifer whined but obeyed. The officer then climbed onto the narrow bed between Lucifer’s legs, swiftly moving them to drape over his thighs as he knelt. Lucifer groaned as he felt a lube-slicked finger caress his hole, and his back arched when Sam suddenly had two and then three fingers inside him. A brush of calloused fingertips over his prostrate had him gasping Sam's name. “Are you ready for my cock, Luce?” Sam asked as his fingers worked, leaning down to take Lucifer’s mouth in a hot kiss when he nodded. 

 

There were just seconds between the removal of Sam's fingers from his ass and the feel of the blunt tip of his cock prodding against him, and then there was just the hot, hard slide of his flesh into Lucifer stealing his breath. The stretch and burn caused him to arch away from Sam at first, but as he worked his hard cock inside him an inch at the time, he adjusted and was soon clutching at Sam's back and thrusting his hips up in an attempt to get Sam to fill him sooner. When Sam bottomed out, he bent to place biting kisses along Lucifer’s collarbone, marking him as he flexed his hips just enough to have the man beneath him whining for him to move. He nipped at Lucifer’s earlobe and murmured, “I promised to make you scream, didn't I?” 

 

Sam drew back until just the head of his cock was inside Lucifer before snapping his hips and thrusting his full length back in, setting up a deep, hard rhythm that soon had both men teetering on the edge. Lucifer wrapped his legs high around the other's back and thrust up to meet each stroke, panting and crying out Sam's name. As Sam changed his angle just slightly, he hit Lucifer’s prostate and the man below him let out a cry of pleasure. “That's it. Fuck, Luce, I'm close,” Sam gritted out as the movements of his hips became more frantic. He slipped a hand between them to grasp Lucifer’s cock, stroking it as he continued to thrust. “Come on, babe. Cum for me. Wanna hear you scream.” He stilled his hand on Lucifer’s cock long enough to lean down and take the other man's mouth in a filthy kiss, moaning as he felt his hole begin to tighten around him. “Fuck. Gonna fill you so full, Luce.” 

 

Sam's thrusts increased in strength and his hand resumed its rough stroking of Lucifer’s cock, his balls tingling as he tried to hold back his release. Lucifer was almost chanting his name, almost pleading as he was swept closer to the edge, until with a harsh cry, he came all over Sam's hand and both their stomachs. As Lucifer tightened around Sam's cock, he gave one more hard thrust before he was coming deep inside the man beneath him. He collapsed on top of him for a moment as he tried to catch his breath before gently pulling out and moving to lay beside Lucifer. Sam reached over to where he could just barely snag a towel with his fingertips, pulling it onto the bed so he could clean the both of them up before tossing it to the floor.

 

Lucifer’s whole body felt like it was floating as he allowed Sam to manhandle him until the were curled together on the narrow bunk. He gave in to the urge to cuddle closer for a brief moment, knowing that this had to be a one time thing. And then he heard the rumble of Sam speaking and a tentative smile crossed his lips at what he was saying. “So, it's awfully convenient that you ended up in solitary the same week that I'm stuck here on guard duty,” Sam murmured against his hair and then chuckled. “Guess I should thank Crowley again for being willing to start a fight with you so you'd end up in here.”

 

Lucifer’s head came up and he looked at Sam in shock. “You arranged all this?” At Sam's nod, he continued, “But won't you get in trouble?”

 

“Nah...I promised Crowley a month free of me or any other guard shutting down his illegal activities around here, so I'm not worried about this getting out.” He tugged Lucifer close again, kissing him before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. “I have to go back out on duty, but you might want to rest up because I'm not even halfway finished with everything I want to do to you.”

  
As he watched Sam leave his cell and secure the door behind him, Lucifer stretched out, enjoying the ache the other man left behind and smiling as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
